


A Grip on Reality

by 203_508



Series: Class Project [19]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Post-Canon, Post-Endgame, Post-Spider-Man: Far From Home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:34:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26508301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/203_508/pseuds/203_508
Summary: Peter navigates being an intern once again at Stark Enterprises. He calls on Dr. Strange and Dr. Pym for help on a new mission.
Relationships: Happy Hogan & Peter Parker, May Parker (Spider-Man) & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Peter parker & Stephan Strange
Series: Class Project [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1926754
Kudos: 6





	A Grip on Reality

Peter Parker returned to New York after his school trip to Europe without his secret identity as Spider-Man intact. J. Jonah Jameson, a conspiracy podcaster, revealed that fact to the world by way of cell phone footage captured while Spider-Man fought Mysterio. This was less than ideal because Peter still had two years of high school to finish and wanted to be a regular kid. He had even gotten a girlfriend, after MJ confronted him about his secret identity and they confessed their love for each other. 

"Aunt May is going to be so pissed," Peter said under his breath as he watched Jameson's show beam out to the world in Times Square. 

Peter swung through his bedroom window in Queens 30 minutes later and walked into the living room to a group of people. May and Happy were sitting on the couch, which didn't surprise Peter as he had painfully learned weeks earlier that Happy was dating his aunt. Sitting across from them in two dining room chairs they had pulled in were Nick Fury and Pepper Potts.

"You told me you were on a school trip!" Aunt May exclaimed as Peter stood there dumbfounded.

"Well I was and then this bad guy-"

Nick interrupted, "She knows what happened. Hell, the whole world knows now because you can't keep your damn mask on."

The room fell silent again. Peter knew that his anonymous life was over and soon reporters would dig up every little detail on his personal life, not to mention Aunt May's. He couldn't help but think that Mr. Stark would know exactly what to do, as he had been through the exact same thing before. 

"There's some good news though," Pepper said as she stood up and walked to Peter, "Your internship at Stark Enterprises is back on."

"Wha- why? That's amazing but how does it solve me losing my privacy?"

"It's a real internship this time, Peter. You're going to be under our wing now. We'll handle the press and make sure you have access to all of our technology. You won't have normal enemies that you can handle and still make it back in time for dinner anymore. Now that your name is out there, the most dangerous criminals will be after you." 

Peter mulled over this. He had seen how much work Mr. Stark had put into their suits, even the smallest detail was covered. He wondered how much more tech Tony was capable of adding. Peter couldn't help but be excited.

"So you mean I'll be like Mr. Stark?" Peter asked with a sparkle in his eyes.

"Yes. Tony knew your secret would be out one day and planned this. He also knew that for a 16-year old, your engineering knowledge is off the charts. Not as good as Tony, but better than most people he knew in the business. With our resources and scientists overseeing you, the possibilities are endless. Tony wanted this for you."

"Wait with your scientists overseeing me? I thought you said I'm smarter than them?"

"Glad you're focusing on the important things, Peter." Happy said from the couch.

"Let's get to Stark Headquarters and handle the press before they figure out where you live. Speaking of, Tony left you the keys to a house upstate. He had it built for himself a decade ago, but things changed." Pepper said with a thoughtful smile.

6 months later Peter had acclimated to Stark Enterprises better than even he thought he would. Happy flew him to school every morning in a helicopter and back to Stark HQ for work after he got out. 

"Pretty crazy that I'm your boss now Happy" Peter said as they flew over upstate New York.

"For the thousandth time, you are not my boss. We work together for Pepper."

"But you drive me around and carry my bags for me and walk behind me when I'm going somewhere."

"Because you can't drive and you're not strong enough to carry all of your bags. And I don't walk behind you, I'm keeping an eye out for threats." Happy told Peter, annoyed.

"I'm not sure if you know this, Happy, but I'm Spider-Man. I can carry my bags and protect myself. I don't need an angry middle-aged man to be my bodyguard. You got me on the driving part, though."

"Okay first, I am not middle-aged. Second, I'm dating your aunt, in case you forgot." Happy knew this bothered Peter, and smirked in the driver's seat of the helicopter.

"I've tried forgetting that Happy, but it's still burned into my memory." Peter said as he got a call from Dr. Stephen Strange.

"Hey kid, we're sending Lang in again in a few minutes. We found it."

"No way! Happy is chauffeuring me back from school right now, wait it out a little longer and I'll join!" Peter told Strange.

Peter had called on Dr. Strange because he had figured out a way to replicate the Infinity Gauntlet. The difference this time was that with Mr. Stark's previously unfinished projects, Peter managed to fine-tune the gauntlet to allow it to bring back Mr. Stark himself. He told Dr. Strange, hoping that he would once again help find the most important pieces of the gauntlet-the Infinity Stones. The Avengers had made the decision to destroy the stones to prevent them from falling into evil hands yet again. It was Steve Rodgers' last act as Captain America. Dr. Strange, however, was eager to help, as he had previously seen no timeline in which Tony Stark would be able to return from the dead. The stones were useless to them at this point. What he didn't realize, though, was that there was someone as talented as Stark himself masquerading as a 16-year old boy. Strange would never tell Peter he was as smart as Tony, at least not yet. He didn't want to inflate Peter's ego before they could even find the stones. 

"Nope, you're not coming this time. Hank Pym has figured out a way to extract the reality stone from near the beginning of time. It's way too dangerous, and besides, only Ant-Man's suit can handle the stress."

Peter realized that he couldn't convince all four of them-Dr. Strange, Scott Lang, Mr. Pym, and Happy-that he should be there to retrieve the stone. Peter told Strange to wait for him to arrive so he could see it for himself.

"Alright, tell Happy to speed up, though."

Peter knew that it would be stupid to retrieve the stones the same way as they had to reverse Thanos' snap. It was by far the easiest way, but it would only bring the Mad Titan back once again. They had to use Dr. Strange's powers to find another time in which the stones were unprotected or possessed by dark forces. While it seemed easy, it had taken them two months just to find the reality stone, and the others would be much harder due to the lack of records on where the stones were at any given time. Going back to the very beginning was impossible, so they settled for around a million years after the big bang. The other stones had spread too far to detect at that point, so they would have to find them one at a time.

Peter arrived at Stark HQ just in time, as Ant-Man was standing next to Dr. Pym's newest device to find the stone. Pepper was there too, with tears in her eyes for what they believed was a chance, and a chance was the best thing they could ask for. As he walked to the group, Peter realized all of them were silent. Lang opened his gloved hand and a glowing red stone lit up his face.

"We couldn't wait. Five more to go."

**Author's Note:**

> Cookies for Kudos!


End file.
